D'eux
D'eux (meaning Of Them or About Them or From Them) is an album by Canadian singer Céline Dion, released on March 27, 1995. It was renamed''The French Album'' in the United States. It is Dion's 17th French-language album and 20th in total. D'eux is the best-selling French-language album of all time, with sales of 10 million copies worldwide. It is also the best-selling album of all time in France, with over 4.4 million copies sold.[1] D'eux – 15th Anniversary Edition CD/DVD was released on November 18, 2009 in Finland,[2] on November 27, 2009 in France,[3] Switzerland,[4]Belgium, Germany,[5] and on December 1, 2009 in Canada.[6] In the United States and Japan it is available as an import.[7][8] Legacy Recordingsissued it to celebrate the upcoming 15th anniversary of D'eux album.[9][10] (see the details) The digital version of D'eux – 15th Anniversary Edition ''contains audio tracks only, without the DVD content. It was released in most European countries on November 24, 2009 and in Canada on December 1, 2009. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/D%27eux# hide *1 Album information *2 Critical reception *3 Chart success *4 D'eux – 15th Anniversary Edition *5 Track listing *6 Charts **6.1 Weekly charts **6.2 Year-end charts **6.3 Best of all time charts *7 Certifications and sales *8 Personnel *9 Awards *10 Release history *11 See also *12 References Album informationhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=D%27eux&action=edit&section=1 edit The album was written and produced by popular French singer and songwriter Jean-Jacques Goldman. ''D'eux includes successful hit singles: "Pour que tu m'aimes encore" and "Je sais pas." A song called "Vole" was dedicated to Karine, Dion's niece who had died of cystic fibrosis. These three songs were recorded later in English as "If That's What It Takes," "I Don't Know" and "Fly" respectively, and included on Dion's next album Falling into You. D'eux was promoted in April 1995 with one-hour TV special. Céline Dion did also the D'eux Tour to support the album. The show at Le Zénith in Paris was recorded and released as Live à Paris. A promotional copy of the album was issued with alternate artwork in France. Differences included the way the text was presented on the cover and a different photo on the rear of Dion and Goldman with an overhead microphone. The catalog number of this very rare disc is SAMP2604. D'eux and the leadoff single "Pour que tu m'aimes encore" won many awards, including Juno Awards, Félix Awards and Victoires de la Musique. Dion received also the Medal of Arts and Letters from France’s Minister of Culture recognizing her status as the Best Selling French-language Artist in History. Many songs from D'eux were featured on the 2005 greatest hits album On ne change pas. Dion's 2007 CD title D'elles refers to D'eux, being the specifically feminine version. Critical receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=D%27eux&action=edit&section=2 edit Allmusic said that the album "is a well-constructed and entertaining adult pop record" and that "on the whole, it sounds quite nice."[12] Chart successhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=D%27eux&action=edit&section=3 edit D'eux is the best-selling French-language album of all time, with sales of 10 million copies worldwide.[13][14] In France, D'eux was certified diamond[15]and after selling over 4,412,100 copies, it became the best-selling album ever in that country. It spent 44 consecutive weeks at the top of the French chart and 137 weeks on the chart in total, breaking sales records. When Dion's next album, Falling into You was released in 1996 it debuted at number 2 on the French chart, since the first slot was still being occupied by D'eux. Dion was also the most-played act on the French radio in 1995, as well as the best-selling recording artist.[16] In Belgium Wallonia, no other album has spent as long as 37 weeks at number 1, nor 131 weeks on the entire chart, since D'eux.[17] In Switzerland, it topped the chart for five weeks, and in Belgium Flanders for 4 weeks. D'eux was certified 7x platinum in Canada,[18] 6x platinum in Belgium,[19] and 4x platinum in Switzerland.[20] Although a French-language album, D'eux charted and was certified also in many non-French speaking countries such as the United Kingdom, where it peaked at number 7, setting a record for a French release. It has sold 250,000 copies there[21] [22] and Dion became the first and only artist who achieved UK gold certification with a French-language recording.[23] Later, she repeated this success with S'il suffisait d'aimer. Even in the United States the album has sold 300,000 copies.[24] D'eux was also certified platinum in the Netherlands,[25] Poland,[26] and gold in New Zealand.[27] Other top 10 positions in non-Francophone countries include: number 1 for two weeks in the Netherlands, number 2 in Portugal, number 5 in Denmark, and number 9 in Sweden. On the European Top 100 Albums, D'eux reached number 3 and was certified 8x platinum by the IFPI.[28][29] D'eux – 15th Anniversary Editionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=D%27eux&action=edit&section=4 edit To celebrate the 15th anniversary of D'eux, Legacy Recordings released in November/December 2009 in Europe and Canada D'eux – 15th Anniversary Edition. It includes the CD with original album versions plus three demos out of personal archives of Jean-Jacques Goldman ("Pour que tu m'aimes encore," "Le ballet," "J'irai où tu iras") and two instrumental versions of "Vole" and "Pour que tu m'aimes encore." It also contains an opendisc access to unpublished photographs of the cover sessions and listen to an alternate version of "J'attendais" with different lyrics by Goldman. The bonus DVD includes the Sonia Benezra's TV special Spécial Dimanche from 1995, distributed exclusively in Quebec, where Dion interprets "Je sais pas," "J'irai où tu iras" in duet with Goldman, "Les derniers seront les premiers," "Pour que tu m'aimes encore" and "Vole." In between the songs, there are interviews with Dion and Goldman. It also includes four music videos: "Pour que tu m'aimes encore," "Les derniers seront les premiers," "J'attendais" and "Je sais pas." D'eux – 15th Anniversary Edition also includes a booklet of 40 pages in a double digipack. It includes two previously unpublished texts by Goldman, one of 1995 to launch the album, and the other he has done specially for D'eux – 15th Anniversary Edition. There are also unpublished photographs of the sessions for the cover, and reproduction of the text manuscript of Goldman's "Pour que tu m'aimes encore."[30][31][32][33] The digital version of D'eux – 15th Anniversary Edition contains audio tracks only and was released in most European countries on November 24, 2009 and on December 1, 2009 in Canada. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=D%27eux&action=edit&section=5 edit Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=D%27eux&action=edit&section=6 edit | style="width:604.375px;vertical-align:top;"| Year-end chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=D%27eux&action=edit&section=8 edit Best of all time chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=D%27eux&action=edit&section=9 edit |} Certifications and saleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=D%27eux&action=edit&section=10 edit Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=D%27eux&action=edit&section=11 edit *Beckie Bell – Choir, Chorus *Eric Benzi – Arranger, Programming *Sylvain Beuf – Saxophone *Chistopher Deschamps – Drums *Arnaud Dunoyer de Segonzac – Piano *Celine Dion – Vocals *Carole Fredericks – Choir, Chorus *Claude Gassian – Photography *Humberto Gatica – Mixing *Jean-Jacques Goldman – Arranger *Emmanuel Goulet – Assistant Engineer *Yannick Hardouin – Bass *Neil Jason – Bass *Yvone Jones – Choir, Chorus *Denis Leloup – Trombone *Basil Leroux – Guitar *Vito Luprano – Executive Producer *Christian Martinez – Trumpet *Christophe Negre – Saxophone *Frédéric Perrinet – Assistant Engineer *Roland Romanelli – Piano *Antoine Russo – Trumpet *Patrice Tison – Guitar *Brian Vibberts – Assistant Engineer Awardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=D%27eux&action=edit&section=12 edit Release historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=D%27eux&action=edit&section=13 edit Category:1995 albums